The Merlin Incident
by Twin Kats
Summary: Half Ghosts Time & Magic Universe / drabble series / The Obsverants were not happy. This should never have happened. Too bad Clockwork really didn't care.
1. Two: Spawn

**The Merlin Incident  
**_By Twin Kats  
**Beta'd by FlyonSilverWings **_

_Two  
_**Spawn**

"Hm...you actually spawn," he muttered a dark chuckle spilling from his throat. Clockwork shot a red eyed glare to the form in the shadows.

"Do you want to exist?" the Master of Time uttered, eyes narrowing.

"You know as well as I that despite the droll of this life I _do_ enjoy it," the shadowed form uttered.

Clockwork snorted, "Of course you do. You love to torment me."

"Aw, that's no fair!" Fangs glistened slightly.

"Shut it." Clockwork frowned.

"You still spawned. How do you think _they_ are going to take this...?"

"They won't know until its too late," Clockwork bit out.

The shadow laughed, "Don't be so sure, Clocky!" and disappeared.

Clockwork huffed and glanced at the screens which showed Merlin clutching his newborn son. A simple flick of his wrist and the screen blanked out; they wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.

Clockwork smiled.

* * *

_**Onwards to the Authors Note!**_

_Consider this your first peak at the drabbles of __**The Merlin Incident**__. Basically sidestuff that'll occasionally be mentioned in the main story that revolve around the Observants in some form._

_These will be posted out of order, as I'll be writing them out of order. I do have a sort of list of what happens and when. Also these will be extremely short, and I __**mean**__ short._

_So far I have a total of 13 planned drabble's that, as I said before, will be written and posted out of order. Deal with it XD_

_edit; beta'd by FlyonSilverWings_


	2. Eight: Fed Up

**The Merlin Incident  
**_By Twin Kats  
**Beta'd by FlyonSilverWings **_

_Eight  
_**Fed Up**

He wandered around the Zone, swirling green eyes narrowed and fingers clenched. This was _not_ the Zone. Ghosts hiding in lairs out of fear, some lair doors absolutely _demolished_ and all because Clockwork _refused_ to see reason.

For an all-knowing ghost he was an idiot.

Eyes narrowed he made his way back to Clock's tower, fingers brushing absentmindedly against the scar on his face. A glowing, _red_, scar. His lips pulled up into a sneer as he thought about just _how_ he had gotten that scar upon his face.

_"Clocky, see reason! Please! Your blind devotion has brought nothing but ruin upon us! He __**won't**__ make things right. __**He can't**__!"_

_"Shut __**up!**__"_

_There was a crash as his shadowed form hit gears and fell. He groaned, letting out struggled, stifled yelps as some of the gears he'd crashed into fell around him and on him. He pulled himself up, fingers clutching the side of his face, swirling green eyes an almost glowing red and fanged teeth pulled up into a snarl._

_"You are so far gone you don't even realize you're hurting the ones close to you, Clockwork," he hissed and left._

He hadn't left completely, however. He remembered seeing Clockwork stare at the green and red mixed _blood_ on the ground. He remembered Clockwork's wide and shocked gaze. He had hoped that Clockwork's own reaction would finally hit the nail home but...no. It hadn't.

He closed his eyes as he trailed silently into Clockwork's lair. The other ghost was nowhere to be seen but he knew just where Clockwork was. He always knew.

It didn't make him giggle like normal, though. It just made him sad.

Silently he made his way to Clockwork's bedroom, trailing shadowed fingers gently along the sleeping ghosts face.

"If you won't see reason, Clock," he uttered, placing a small kiss to the others forehead, "then I'll take action. I'm _sick_ of seeing our Zone being destroyed by him. You may see a bright future at the end, _but I know a better one_."

He left. He had things to prepare.

* * *

_**ONWARDS TO THE AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_I did say these would be out of order, did I not? You can guess just who __**shadow**__ is protesting wandering around the Zone, and why Clockwork seems so attached to this ghost despite the __**horrible**__ things said ghost as wrought. You won't know until I decide to reveal it. Which I will, eventually._

_Enjoy?_

_edit: beta'd by FlyonSilverWings_


	3. Five: I Know You

**The Merlin Incident  
**_By Twin Kats_

_Five  
_**I Know You**

It was one of the rare few times that Clockwork he actually left his Tower out of sheer annoyance. Day after day, week after week, Randy had been trying his hardest, Clockwork knew, to keep the Observants off his back and away from his Tower. If it wasn't one thing it quickly was leading up to another.

There was only so much the Paths-Keeper could do, however, to keep those irritants away. It had started with Merlin's _existence_ and quickly wormed its way into a never-ending row of complaints.

"_Merlin shouldn't procreate no matter what you See!"_

"_Humans can't have that kind of power! It'll devastate all of existence!"_

"_This is exactly what we were saying, Clockwork! Look at what that spawn has done now!"_

"_A united front of magical proportions will just create problems in the future! Or have you forgotten?"_

"_Don't let them touch that grail! They can't touch that grail! Clockwork __**make sure they don't touch that grail!**__"_

"_Hey! Get back here and make sure he can't become a ghost! Did you hear us Clockwork? We said he cannot be a ghost! The fate of the world depends on it!"_

"_You should do away with that king-brat before he destroys us all! If you let him remain as he is you're putting more than afterlives at risk!"_

One after another without an end in sight; the complaints just kept _coming!_

It was frustrating. They could not See Time like he could. They could not see all the possibilities they could not _know_ what a lack of this or that would _do!_ And yet they would come to him, demanding and threatening and blustering and _ordering_!

If he had thought they were annoying _before_ he was bored, Clockwork was beginning to quickly realize they were _more_ annoying _after_ he's gone and had fun! So what if Pariah Dark's many futures would lead ultimately to a good majority of the Ghost Zone in ruins? It was his_ destiny!_ To cut it short just because of a few broken doors or mauled ghosts _or even the fear of it_ was foolhardy. For the better of all _the damage must be done_.

Sometimes he wondered why he and Writer hadn't written them out of existence yet. Really with all their posturing it wouldn't surprise him if they ended up _breaking __**Time**_someday along the road. He actually shuddered at the thought, briefly pondering what that would do to _him_ before shoving it under the metaphorical rug.

It's not like he'd become anything remotely like Vortex or Nocturne. They were ghosts who once held standing much like he and Writer but through the Observants meddling become something _less_ than what they used to be. Something..._wrong_ and _twisted_ and _insane_.

The coming centuries would be dark, sure, but in the end Pariah Dark would create a better future. Clockwork _knew_-

"Who are you?"

The words instantly froze Clockwork. He felt his Clock twitch in his chest and _jumped_. He'd have to check that later. It shouldn't skip seconds like that, after all. Hesitantly he glanced back, wondering if he should just head to his Tower now and ignore the other that lurked over his left shoulder, just like he used to when he'd sneak up on-

"I _asked_ you a question!" the other snapped. Clockwork whirled around, red eyes blazing as his lips curled up.

"My apologies sire," he spat, "I didn't expect to run into _you_ while trying to clear my _sodding head!_"

The armored ghost blinked, tilting his head slightly, before murmuring, "I...know you?" There was a pause before, incredulous, the ghost uttered, "_**Mer**lin?_"

Clockwork felt his whole body stiffen, eyes going wide.

_Oh hell._

* * *

_**ONWARDS TO THE AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Yup. Clockwork did __**not **__mean to run into this ghost and get recognized. Oh no. It was totally an accident. Of course it was._

_Silly Clockwork._

_Enjoy~_

_**Edit**__ as of 12/19/2010 this story has been modified/edited. All chapters in this entire series will be going through edits. Please bear with the changes._


End file.
